What is Love
by ravenclawsout
Summary: A series of flashes from Lily and James' life. Everyone knows that the most stable relationships are built between the people who like the same TV shows and eat the same kind of pizza. One-shot. Rated M for language.


Another story.

In case you forgot I am not JK rowling.

* * *

**What is Love**

What is Love?

That's pretty damn good question. And a though one.

The answer is not simple nor direct. It could have many faces.

* * *

Well It's definitely not boring…

* * *

'Potter' she hissed. 'What the fuck have you been thinking?' her eyes were slits. Lily and James were standing in the middle of the empty hall at Hogwarts facing each other in semi darkness. One had their face almost as red as the hair and the other was as laid back as ever.

'Back to the surnames, Evans?' he teased. His smirk drove Lily mad, although she didn't know why. Was it beacuse he was bloody infuriating or because she couldn't be angry with him so easy anymore.

'Don't. Just Don't.' Lily said with clenched teeth. 'Answer my question.'

He ruffled his hair which made Lily even more angry. Or horny. Perhaps both. 'Honestly Evans?' he made a pause and then continued casually 'I haven't been thinking much.'

Lily growled and pushed James as she passed by him.

'Oi Evans.' Potter said seductively and followed her. 'Don't be cross with me.'

'Shut up Potter.' was the only respond he got. She didn't even look at him.

'Merlin!' he sounded irritated.'You are no fun.'

'I am no fun?!' she turned to face him unexpectedly so he bumped her. She pushed him harder than before. 'You would call that fun? I'd call stupid.'

'Oh yeah, Miss Perfect – ' but James couldn't finish. Before either of them could've notticed they were in the middle of a big row.

* * *

I think It's about complementing each other. At least just a little bit.

* * *

They were at the formal Christmas dinner party Evans' house. It was the time when Lily introduced James to her parents and he was so stressed that he thought he could shit a brick. Making a good first impression wasn't really his thing when it came to meeting the Evans' family members…

Lily tried to play it cool but James could tell that she was nervous too. She'd almost broke the plate but luckily James had a Chaser reflex and the accident went unnoticed by other guests.

Everything went smooth. Until the dessert. Lily's favourite dessert and her mother's special super secret recipe pudding. James wanted to vomit at the mere sight of it.

'My special' Mrs Evans said proudly 'James, you must try it dear boy.'

Lily desperately tried not to laugh while ames smiled weakly at Mrs Evans who gave him a generous portion of her special Christmas pudding.

'Lily help.' he whispered pleadingly. He tried to play it cool but his eyes were in panic as though the teacher asked him a question that he didn't know the answer.

'Okay.' Lily whispered back. 'Pretend to talk to me. Keep your moving in the pudding. Be ready.'

Lily was eating her pudding breaking all the Olympic records while James was trying to tell Lily story about Merlin knew what. Shooting quick glances across the room they were waiting for the perfect moment to switch plates.

'Now!' Lily whispered.

They switched plates. Flick! No one saw it, never happened. James sighed with a relief.

'Did you like it James?' Lily's mother asked.

'Of course Mrs Evans' James said nervously. 'Best pudding I ever had.'

Lily almost choked. Mrs Evans nodded approvingly. 'Give him seconds.' Mrs Evans ordered Mr Evans. He grabbed the spoon but James protested in horror.

'That won't be necessary. I am full Mrs Evans.' He felt a relief when Mr Evans put the spoon with the pudding back to the bowl.

'Don't be ridiculous, James.' Mrs Evans said with a smile. 'It's Christmas. No need for the athletic diet.' Saying that she placed a generous portion of pudding on his plate.

Lily was holding her breath the whole situation but at that moment she burst into probably the most hysterical laughter in her entire life.

* * *

Surely It's exciting from time to time…

* * *

'Potter!' she made an angry face. 'Not in here!'

'Why not?'

They were snogging shamelessly on the first floor in the Potter Manor. Cheeks flushed bright red eyes filled with sparkles.

'Come on, Evans.' James said inbetween kisses he was placing on her neck. 'What is life without a little risk?'

* * *

It certainly cannot be built on disagreements.

* * *

They were spending one of those 'let's-watch-TV-and-eat-junk-food' nights at Lily's house.

'I'm really into this _Doctor What_ thing' James said.

'Doctor Who' Lily corrected. She couldn't help but smiled.

'Yeah, yeah.' James eyes lit up. 'Are you going to make popcorn?'

'Actually I wanted to try something else tonight.' she said with a smile. It was an ultimate test for James. She didn't care about the result but she wanted to do it anyway.

'Like what?'

'Pizza.' Lily explained 'It's delicious Italian food. It's a baked dough with tomato sauce and cheese with several different kinds of toppings. We could order pizza with ham and mushrooms or pepperoni pizza or hawaiian pizza.'

'What is a hawaiian pizza?'

'It's pizza with ham and pineapple.' Lily said with a smirk.

'Why on earth someone would mix pineapple with tomato sauce and ham?' James said in disbelief.

Lily simply grinned. 'I think I could marry you right here right now.'

* * *

Sometimes It's not simple. Sometimes we don't get what we want. Sometimes we must be willing to make a sacrifice. Sometimes we have to accept what we have even when we have very little.

* * *

They were laughing. All three of them. Forgetting about the mad war outside they lived their too short fairytale. Or nightmare. I think it's hard to say because we all know that nightmares resambles greatly fairytales. At least at the beginning.

They almost missed the unmistakable crack at the door.

'Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off – '

* * *

Well... Review, please? I've finished third chapter of Seven evenings with the Black but I don;t have any idea how to start the fourth so keep calm.

Lots of love,

ravenclawsout


End file.
